Stargate: The Ark of Truth
Stargate: The Ark of Truth is a direct-to-DVD movie written and directed by Robert C. Cooper. The film is the conclusion of Stargate SG-1's Ori arc, and picks up after the SG-1 series finale, but takes place before the fourth season of Stargate: Atlantis. The Ark of Truth was released as a Region 1 DVD on March 11, 2008. British Sky One broadcasted the film on March 24, 2008, followed by the Region 2 DVD release on April 14, 2008 with the Region 4 DVD release on April 9, 2008. thumb|right|200px|Stargate: The Ark of Truth trailer The Road Taken The movie came with the option to watch a short prelude before it, which was called Stargate SG-1: The Road Taken. This recaps various key points in Ori arc of Stargate SG-1 ranging from when Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell joined SG-1 to the most recent showdown with the Ori in "Unending". Synopsis The movie covers SG-1's attempt to recover the "Ark of Truth", an Ancient device designed to brainwash whoever looks into it. Even though the Ori's promise of Ascension is a lie, the Ancients believed that people should be free to believe it if they wished. The Plot Several million years ago, in the Alteran Home Galaxy, on another planet, a group of Ancients, including Amelius were discussing how big of a threat the Ori have become, and how they would want to wipe the Ancients out. Amelius decides to use a device, known as the Ark of Truth. However, the other Ancients don't want to use a weapon of indoctrination against the Ori, and order Amelius never to open the Ark. Instead, they decide to leave their galaxy to find another home. They then leave by a ship. In the present, SG-1 are sifting through the ruins of Dakara, where Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Vala Mal Doran uncover a box from underground. They attempt to open it, but it is sealed shut. Jackson warns the other not to force it open, as the box is supposedly very powerful. They plan to carefully open the box, but are interrupted by Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter on the radio who inform them Ori soldiers have made it to Dakara. Despite putting up a good effort, Mitchell and Carter are overrun by the approaching soldiers. They retreat to where Jackson, Teal'c and Vala are, but are surrounded. The leader of the army is Tomin, who warns Vala that if they don't surrender, the Ori warship will fire on them. SG-1 surrenders, and allows Tomin to come in. Tomin and his troops are joined by a Prior, who is curious about the box. Jackson tells him that it is a weapon capable of defeating the Ori and tricks him into opening the box. However, when the box is opened, all they find is nothing. The Prior orders Tomin to kill them. However, the team tells him not to, as the Prior is actually forcing him to do it, because for some reason beyond his comprehension, he is powerless. The frustrated Prior tries to snatch Tomin's Ori staff weapon, however Mitchell grabs one from another soldier and shoots the Prior, which kills him. After that, the soldiers quickly surrender themselves, as Carter shows them that the Prior's powers were blocked by the Prior disruptor. Back on Earth, Mitchell informs Major General Henry Landry that Tomin says a new wave of ships will arrive through the Supergate very soon. When they enter the General's Office, Landry and Mitchell meet James Marrick, an International Oversight Advisory representative sent to interrogate Tomin, despite Mitchell protesting that he is a guest, not a prisoner. Meanwhile, Tomin is in a room with Vala and Daniel. Jackson explains that the Sangraal sent months ago has supposedly wiped out the ascended Ori and that he has received several visions from Merlin about the location of the Ark of Truth. Tomin suggests that the place in the visions is Ortus Mallum from the Book of Origin as it sounds like the place in Daniel's vision. Marrick starts his interrogation on Tomin. Marrick angrily demands to know how many people were killed, simply because they chose not to worship the Ori. In the observation room, Teal'c tells Daniel that Vala didn't come to see the interrogation. It was too much for her to take, since he is her husband and she still feels for him. Back in the Briefing Room, Carter explains that since activating the Supergate the last time was by chance, she plans to destroy the gate by placing four Mark IXs in key areas, to prevent the Ori from getting through it. However, Jackson has a revelation, and urges them not to destroy it, as he believes the Ark is actually still in the Alteran Home Galaxy. The IOA approves the mission to go through the Supergate, and Mitchell is to be in command of the Odyssey. However, Marrick is to come with them on the mission. On the way to the Supergate, Teal'c sits with Tomin and tells him that nothing will make up for all the atrocities, as he was once the First Prime to Apophis. He tells Tomin that he must accept everything he has done, and will never be able to forgive himself, no matter how hard he tries. The Odyssey arrives at the Supergate and dials it to the Alteran Home Galaxy. Once through, Vala, Daniel and Tomin head to a planet to meet Hertis, a member of the Anti-Ori underground. He points them to a location known as Ortus Mallum, a mountain on Celestis, the "birthplace of evil". SG-1 is given directions to the planet. They exit hyperspace and cloak above Celestis to avoid detection. SG-1 and Tomin are beamed down to Ortus Mallum to search the forests where the village once was in hopes of finding the Ark. Meanwhile, Marrick finds access to a restricted area on board the Odyssey, the location of the Asgard computer core. He activates it then replaces a crystal, and then works on something. Major Kevin Marks has detected the activity and contacts Mitchell. He and Carter get beamed aboard whilst Tomin, Vala and Daniel continue digging out a passage Daniel discovered, with help from another vision from Merlin. Back on Earth, Colonel Albert Reynolds of SG-3 reports to Landry from P6X-437 that a Prior wishes to see Landry. He proposes that he be allowed to spread the word of Origin to the people of Earth, saying it is their last hope. Landry says that there isn't even a chance that Earth will listen and refuses his proposition, holding the Prior with the Prior disruptor. The Prior says he is without reason and that his world will burn. Landry retorts that if they are going to Hell, they're taking him down with them. creates a replicator]] Back on the Odyssey, Mitchell and Carter break into the core room and apprehend Marrick. They attempt to shut down the computer core, but they can't. The core is alerting every Ori mother ship to the Odyssey's location. Carter finds out that the core is creating something, which they soon see is a Replicator. Marrick explains the "true" mission: The IOA intend to plant it on an Ori ship and let it spread to their entire fleet. The IOA felt that in the event the Supergate couldn't be destroyed, an alternative plan of action was required. Once the Ori fleet is destroyed by the Replicators, the IOA will initiate a shut down program. They didn't expect SG-1 to find the Ark. As the newly created Replicator hangs in the force field, Mitchell calls in an Anti-Replicator gun to destroy it. However, the Replicators are immune to ARG technology, and is now loose in the ship. An angry Mitchell takes Marrick to the brig. Jackson, Teal'c, Vala and Tomin find an underground corridor to a room. They are about to be beamed up to the Odyssey, however, the Replicator has taken control of several systems, including beaming. The team has time to find the Ark. They blow a hole through a door and find the Ark, then head back out in the open before the tunnel collapses. Back outside, Vala, Daniel and Tomin examine the device, and Teal'c attempts to contact the Odyssey, but gets shot in the back. The rest of the team holds off the Ori soldiers. Four warships arrive near the Odyssey. Fortunately, the hyperdrive is still operational and they escape the clutches of the ships. Meanwhile, Mitchell manages to destroy the Replicator, but discovers that the original has already turned into a Queen and the Replicators are replicating. Carter runs a search through the Asgard core for a shutdown code, while simultaneously attempting to make one from scratch. A team is called to close off the room from the Replicators. In the brig, Marrick hears Replicators, cutting through the wall. He desperately calls someone to let him out, not realizing no-one is there. The Replicators later violently attack him. The Universe breathes out in relief as ignorance is reduced by a tiny amount. At night on Celestis, Teal'c awakens and sees nothing but dead Ori soldiers. He sees no sign of Jackson, Vala and Tomin, because they were taken to the City of Celestis to be tortured by the Doci and other Priors. Teal'c slowly gets up and treks through the mountain range, finally making it to the Plains of Celestis, before he collapses. Back on the Odyssey, Mitchell finds the queen, who is feeding the power off a power conduit to replicate. He plans to destroy it. He plants a C-4 charge near the queen to detonate as a distraction, to buy time so Carter can figure out a way to shut down the Replicators. Mitchell later turns around to see Marrick, who is now being controlled by Replicators. He attempts to kill him. However, he is now physically augmented and easily beats up Mitchell. Back on the City of Celestis, Vala enters a room and discovers that the Ori are still around. However, the ascended being turns out to be Adria. She informs her that the Sangraal did work and the Ori are indeed gone. Now that Adria has ascended, she gets to control all of the Ori forces and power. As Adria leaves, Vala sees that some of the buttons on the Ark are glowing. On the plains, an ascended being comes to bring Teal'c back to life. He gets up and proceeds to the city. Daniel is inside a cell, lying on the floor. Merlin tells him not to give up. However, Daniel calls his bluff, realizing that Merlin died, not ascended. He is actually Morgan Le Fay, who was exiled after trying to help them in Atlantis a year ago. Daniel urges her to help, but she tells him Adria is too powerful. At the moment, she has done all she can. She tells him that if he can turn one Prior, the others will be turned by a link in their staffs. This will weaken Adria enough so that Morgan will be able to defeat her. Teal'c later appears to free Daniel. Back at the SGC, Colonel Abraham Ellis on the new ship Apollo informs Landry that they have detected Ori ships arriving in our solar system, but that they had not yet advanced on to Earth. Landry orders him to try to hold them off if they do advance. On the Odyssey, the Replicators have taken over the hyperdrive and shut it down. Soon, Ori ships circle the Odyssey and start attacking it. Replicators try to break into the core room. Carter tells Mitchell to detonate the C-4. However, he is busy fighting the Replicator controlled Marrick. Mitchell eventually manages to disconnect one of the Replicator legs to Marrick's head. Marrick tells Mitchell that the self-destruct code is on the back of the crystal Marrick uploaded to the core. The seriously injured Mitchell then detonates the C-4 as the distraction, but is knocked to the floor. Mitchell informs Carter of the shut down code and she activates it just before being overrun. Mitchell limps to the bridge to surrender. However, the Ori ships disregard the surrender and continue attacking until they deplete the Odyssey's shields, leaving them completely vulnerable. Vala tells Daniel about the 7 glowing symbols, and Daniel tries to figure out the code to activate the Ark of Truth, but they are interrupted by the Doci and Adria. Daniel activates the Arc, remarking that the code is ironically the ancient word for 'Origin.' Teal'c shoots the leg off the table, opening the activated Ark, and catching the Doci in the beam, causing him to renounce the Ori, and realize that they are not gods. Through the link, all the priors in the Ori galaxy are turned and they stop the attack on the Odyssey ''just before the shields fail and it is destroyed. In Adria's new weakened state, Morgan is able to engage Adria in either in an eternal battle similar to Oma Desala's eternal battle with Anubis, or simply destroy her. With the Ori in the galaxy defeated, they return to Earth and expose the Prior to the Ark, transmitting the knowledge about the Ori to all of the Priors in the Milky Way, and thus turning all known Priors in the Universe. Jackson learns that the Ark is to be stored in Area 51, despite his warnings that the Ark is very dangerous. Meanwhile, an injured Mitchell is in the Stargate Command infirmary, where Carter drops in, telling him that when he recovers, the IOA wants to meet with him to apologize for Marrick's actions. She also drops off a bag full of macaroons, which she said she baked for him. Tomin is to return to his home. Meanwhile, SG-1 walks to the Embarkation room, where they find it odd by the fact that they have no "big bad-guy" to fight against anymore. They then prepare for a mission to P3K-546. References Alteran; Alteran Home Galaxy; Amelius; Antarctic outpost; Anti-Ori underground; Anti-Replicator gun; ''Apollo; Area 51; Ark of Truth; Asgard computer core; Atlantis expedition; black Ops; Book of Origin; Celestis; CIA; City of Celestis; computer; Dakara; Earth; Goa'uld; Hertis; hyperdrive; IOA; Jaffa; life support; macaroon; Mark IX; Merlin; Odyssey; Ori; Ori crusade; Ori warship; Ortus Mallum; P3K-546; P6X-437; P90 submachine gun; Pegasus; Prior disruptor; Replicator; SG-1; SG-3; Shield; Supergate; Woolsey, Richard; Wraith; Zat'nik'tel; Zero Point Module Notes *At the beginning, Amelius' notebook with the Stargate design on it was shown. Furthermore, he told another Ancient of a dream he had the previous night which inspired the creation of the Stargate network we know today. *At the 2008 1st Annual Farewell Farscape Convention Ben Browder stated the production schedule on this was "rough" *The Prior was the fifth to die, not counting Gerak. ("Origin", "Beachhead", "The Fourth Horseman, Part 2", "Counterstrike") *This film was shot in only 18 days. *In an interview Michael Shanks revealed there was an alternate ending shot for the film. Following Major General Henry Landry telling Dr. Daniel Jackson that the Ark being stored in Area 51 is out of his hands, Daniel meets with the team. He convinces them that it is too dangerous to be left in the government's hands and they agree. They then plan and execute a raid on the facility and take back the Ark. Shanks said he isn't quite sure why it was cut other than the fact that maybe the movie had "too many endings". *The code that Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter is trying to modify in order to stop the Replicators to replicate, is actually JavaScript, the code used to program Internet browser behaviors. The functions are valid and usable, and one function has the purpose of opening a pop-up window. *Christopher Gauthier (Hertis) previously played Mattas in the Stargate: Atlantis episode "Trinity". *Alisen Down (Alteran Woman) previously played Dr. Brightman in the Stargate SG-1 episode "Lockdown". Goofs * On 1h 02min 20sec, Teal'c's white patch of hair is on the wrong side of his head; this is due to the video being flipped horizontally, as the radio is also on the wrong side. * The sketch of the first Stargate is clearly seen to be Milky Way-type while in Stargate Universe it was clearly stated that the prototype was the Destiny-type Stargate. The mistake is understandable, though, because the movie was created before SGU. It's also possible that the Ancients weren't yet advanced enough to create the Milky Way-type. Or the SGU Stargates could be simply be dumbed down versions of the original "full-featured" Stargates. Designed to be mass produced by the seed ships to support the journey of the Destiny. This can be supported by the fact that the SGU gates have no D.H.D's and are smaller. The Cast * Ben Browder as Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell * Amanda Tapping as Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter * Christopher Judge as Teal'c * Claudia Black as Vala Mal Doran * Currie Graham as James Marrick * Morena Baccarin as Adria * Tim Guinee as Tomin * Julian Sands as Doci * Sarah Strange as Morgan Le Fay * Michael Beach as Colonel Abraham Ellis * Gary Jones as CMSgt. Walter Harriman * Martin Christopher as Major Kevin Marks * Christopher Gauthier as Hertis * Eric Breker as Colonel Albert Reynolds * Matthew Walker as Merlin * With Beau Bridges as Major General Henry Landry * And Michael Shanks as Dr. Daniel Jackson * Alisen Down as Alteran Woman * Gabrielle Rose as Alteran woman * Fabrice Grover as Amelius * Spencer Maybee as Captain Binder * Simon Bradbury as Alteran man * Jason Calder as Ori Warrior * Greg Anderson as Prior * Doug Abrahams as Prior * Morris Chapdelaine as Prior #3 * Nicholas Podbrey as Prior #4 * Ian Wallace as Prior #5 * J. Douglas Stewart as Prior #6 External links *Stargate SG-1 Official Site *Gateworld Spoilers *Solutions Spoilers Category:Stargate films